Bridge
Minecraft was one of my favorite games. The world itself bared a variety of blocks. The vast seas and long caves that snaked from underneath one’s feet were enough to get me excited when it was first released. I had been a dedicated player ever since. My name is Drew, and I am going to tell you my story before my inevitable fate falls upon me. I am not sure how much time I have, so please pay attention. It all started when I thought I had the skills to try hardcore mode. I loved to dare myself, which is probably why I got good at the game. I clicked “create new world” and I was put face to face with a dirt texture screen. Then a forest generated around me. I began as most players would, I would mine some trees with my fist, craft a crafting table, and make some wooden tools. I then strolled out of the forest and into a meadow. Small groups of sheep and pigs were scattered throughout. I took in the beutiful landscape. And then I went off to find a good place to construct my shelter. Before long I came across something strange, yet amazing. It was a ravine that stretched from north to south, seemingly to the world barrier. I was awestruck, I assumed it was some glitch in the terrain, but I still thought it was pretty cool. Suddenly, a dense fog set in on the other side of the ravine. I assumed it was a part of the glitch. But what caught my attention was the black mist swimming inside the fog. The thin jet-black lines then turned into multiple dark globs of some sort, and from the bottom sprouted multiple lines which looked like a body and two arms and two legs. The humanoid figures began slowly dragging across their bottom parts (or legs) across the ground which was engulfed in fog. I didn’t know what was happening, but it was enough to make my blood run cold. The hair upon my neck stood up as the figures abruptly dematerialized and eerie moaning rang in my headphones. The inhuman screamed drove me to exiting the game in fear. I was paralyzed. I could barely process what happned. I later decided to convert my single player world to multiplayer and invited one of my friends on. I took him to the ravine. We communicated through the chat. So…what were you going to show me? This is were all that creepy stuff happened. Okay. What do we do now? We wait. For how long? I have lunch in fifteen minutes! Please be patient. I do NOT want to do this alone. Listen, I am not saying I don’t believe you, but… That’s when it happened. The fog appeared. What the hell!? I think it’s about to happen. This is f***ing creepy, I am leaving the game. No, wait! It’s not over yet! He then left the game. What a coward, I thought. But I realized how scared I was. The black figures didn’t appear at all though, nothing happened from the outside. That didn’t stop me however. Curiosity overtook my mind and I went north to see if there was a way across. The ravine couldn’t last forever…right? Well, to my luck, I did find something. It was certainly creepy however. It was a rickety wooden bridge shrouded in vines. I slowly made my way across and heard the creaking of the unstable wood beneath me. I had never heard that sound in Minecraft. I then took a leap of faith and dived into the fog. I found myself in a super flat world engulfed in an atmospheric haze. The world around me was silent. I could see nothing beyond twenty blocks. I began to make my way forward. Before long I came across a birch wood door. A rather strange sight to behold in a scary looking landscape. I opened it. And then I closed it. I played around with it a bit more before I lost interest and continued to move forward. I then found three signs a few minutes later that together read: )!))!))! ))!))))) )!!!)!!! )!!)!))! )!!)!!)) )!!)!!)) ))!))))) )!!))!!) )!!)!))! )!!)!!!) )!!))!)) ))!))))) )!!!!))! )!!)!!!! )!!!)!)! I am not sure what the signs meant, but it still freaked me out. I didn’t know how long I was there. It seemed like forever before I saw something off in the distance. When I got closer, my heart stopped. It was a replica of my house. My real life home. The green painted wood and white picket fence surrounding the yard baring dead grass was highly familiar. Was this some kind of prank? What was happening? The endless ravine, the black figures in the fog, the flat world beyond the ravine, the exact replica of my house in the game…how was this possible? I stood there, staring at the house for what seemed like an eternity. And then I went onto the porch of the house, opened the door, and went inside. What I saw inside, horrified me. A group of entities with the appearance of my family, laid on the ground possessing the role of corpses. My mother and father were propped up against the wall with my little sister’s body being in the center of the room. Large chunks of their flesh were strewn everywhere, and their eyes were wide open and bloodshot. Then something appeared in my inventory. It was a knife…a blood-soaked knife. “No!” I yelled. I tore off my headphones, got up from my chair, and dashed out of my bedroom, leaving the game open on my computer. I was home alone and overcome with dread and paranoia. I ran down to the kitchen and vomited on the floor. I could barley process what I had seen and experienced. I curled up against a corner and waited…waited for something, anything to happen. Suddenly, something caught my eye. Out the window, was a dark, human shaped figure with glowing yellow eyes. I could see its had rise up. It waved. And then it disappeared. My parents are not home yet, I got my fathers laptop and have been writing this. I can hear hysterical laughing coming from my bedroom. If I don’t update this post within a few days, expect the worst has occurred... Written by Shrautsticks Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Shrautsticks